Blood Lust
by DarkAngel075
Summary: Kagome was your normal teenage girl, well up until two years ago. Now she’s on the run from an evil killer and a crazed sister who wants her dead. Along the way she meets up with an egotistical hanyou who just might save her when she needs him most.
1. Betrayal

A/N: ok I don't really think I'm gonna like this story 'cause I thought of it along time ago and I forgot most of what I made up... But I hope you like it so here we go!

Disclaimer: I don't InuYasha and I doubt that I ever will.

Blood Lust  
Prologue Betrayal

Kagome woke up only to see gray walls surrounding her. She looked for any sign of life around but there was nothing. She could feel the dampness in the air and on her back which was currently up against the wall.

"Where am I?" she asked herself. Kagome began to panic. She tried to move but saw her arms and legs chained up to a wall with dried blood around her wrists and arms. And with her arms and legs chained, she was a sitting duck. She tried to move again but found that her whole body was aching and the cuts on her wrists and ankles burned with sudden movement of the metal on the raw skin.

"So, you've finally woken up." A dark figure said as it began to walk towards her. Before she could see his face, he placed a black blindfold over her eyes. The cloth that now covered her blue eyes was made of a rough, scratchy, black material that felt as if something small was poking her face every time she moved it.

"Who are you and what to you want with me? I'm just thirteen, I haven't done anything to you!" Kagome screamed, jerking her head in back and forth trying to shake the blindfold loose but with no avail.

"No, but you were sold to me so I get to do anything I want to you." He said, smirking. Kagome didn't like the sound of that. But what she didn't like even more was that someone had the nerve to sell her off to this dark man. Anyways, who would have known her so well as to be able to do this?

"Who 'sold' me to you?" Kagome asked with venom in her voice. She couldn't wait to hear the name of the person who had sold her out. Once she knew whom it was she would escape and go tell the police. If escape was possible…

"Why, it was your older sister Kikyo." He said. Kagome stared at him, shocked. She had thought that Kikyo loved her. Well, like most sisters do they had their fights every now and then but she didn't think that she would be this angry. Kagome was then knocked out of her thoughts when she felt a sharp pain in her leg. She cried out with agony as she watch the man pull a knife from her leg and slowly lick the crimson blood off the blade. "And by the way, my name's Naraku."

A/N: ok the prologue done! It's short, I know and I'll be getting longer chapters in later so there! And the blood thing EW! I know but I needed a reason to call it Blood Lust and I think that'll fit just fine for other reasons that will be explained in other chapters. Please R&R!


	2. The Escape

A/N: I'm sososososososososo happy! In like 2 hours I had two reviews for my prologue! I never thought people would like it! I'm so happy! So Losy-inDark, kimi kaida, this chapter is for you!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha and never will...unless... thinks of an evil plot to steal the rights to InuYasha ... never mind! Sneaks away towards Japan... 

Blood Lust  
Chapter one The Escape

"Wake up Kagome..." said Naraku.

"Why? I have no reason to live anymore so what's the meaning to waking up to this hell hole that you call life?" Kagome asked with her eyes closed. For two years Kagome Higurashi had been tortured in any way possible, whipped, cut, shot, beaten, maced, stretched, and starved. And today was to be no different except the fact that it was her 15th birthday and the day that she was proclaimed legally dead.

"Damn Kagome, how long has it been since you've had a bath? You reek!" said a girl who looked about 17, walking into the room.

"I haven't had one since you 'sold' me to this bastard, Kikyou." Kagome said, raising her head to meet the cold gray eyes of her older sister.

"There's no need to be mean Kagome." Kikyou said, pouting. She turned towards Naraku, leaned towards him and said, "How 'bout you give her a bath, it is her birthday after all, and she smells worse than a rotting corpse."

"Fine." Naraku said, sighing.

"Thanks, I have to be a good older sister remember?" she said teasingly. She leaned in and gave Naraku a deep kiss.

"EW! I hope you know I'm still here?" Kagome said, looking disgusted.

"Well I have to go now! Buh-bye!" she said waving towards Naraku and began to walk away. Before she reached the exit she turned around and said, "Oh yeah by the way Naraku, it's over!" she bound happily out the door, leaving a shocked Naraku and a bored looking Kagome behind her.

"DAMN IT!" Naraku shouted, turning towards Kagome with flaring eyes.

"Aww there's no need to cuss Naraku." Kagome said with a smile.

"Shut the fuck up!" Naraku screamed. He brought a gun out from his leather jacket and shot Kagome's feet three times each before taking off the chains that bound her to the wall and said, "Go take your damn bath!" he grabbed her by her raven hair and began to drag her towards another dark room.

He dropped her on the floor and walked inside the room and flipped on the light switch. "You lucky I'm letting you do this." Naraku said. She listened to his footsteps and then heard the loud sound of the rushing water filling the tub. She imagined how nice it would feel to relax in the warm water and let it wash away the blood from her soiled body.

"Well get up and come here." Naraku said from the other room.

She began to get up before the throbbing pain in her feet made her fall to the ground again with a loud 'thump'. 'Damn it, I can't stand up!' she said in her mind, with her teeth clenched and her eyes halfway shut.

"Well hurry up, damn it!" he shouted impatiently.

'Well, I might as well crawl.' She thought, slowly pulling herself towards the room with a trail of blood behind her from her bleeding feet. She entered a lavender colored room that had little pink roses painted on the wall and flowers of many colors through out the room. 'Ha, and I thought Naraku was manly!' Kagome thought, smirking.

"Don't take to long unless you want me walking in on you, wench." Naraku said, ignoring the look on Kagome's face. He walked out the room and closed the door until there was only an inch from it and the frame. Kagome waited until his footsteps grew softer before taking off her ripped, blood stained school uniform, and easing herself into the warm water.

She sighed with relief as the water surrounded her, cleaning the blood from her many gashes and cuts that were inflicted from Naraku. 'When will I be freed from this nightmare?' Kagome thought. She closed her eyes and sunk into the water before drifting off to the first restful sleep she had, had in two years.

She dreamed that she was home, safe in her mother's arms, her family surrounding her and telling her how much they missed her and that they loved her. They told her that Kikyou and Naraku were taken away and that she'd never need to worry about seeing them again. Then her little brother ran up to her and hugged her. He cried and told her that he missed her and that he never wanted her to leave again...then she woke up. "It was just a dream?" she asked herself. She looked around to see the same lavender bathroom that she had fallen asleep in and began to cry softly.

"I'm never going to see them again! I'm going to die here in the hands of that man! ...No, I'm going to get out of here! I have to!" she screamed. She jumped out of the bathtub, ignoring the pain in her feet and grabbed a pink towel and her bloody uniform and ran towards the door. As she stepped out she ran into the hard chest of Naraku. She looked up to see anger in his flaming in his eyes.

"Going some where?" he asked coldly.

She opened her mouth in shock and looked around the room franticly, searching for a way out. That's when she saw the opened window. She ran towards it as fast as she could and before she could climb out Naraku grabbed her arm. "Where the fuck to you think you're going!" he shouted, his eyes turning blood red.

Fear began to rise in her pale body. She stared wide-eyed at him before screaming as loud as she could and jerking her arm around. The water from the bath still remained on her body, causing Naraku's rough hand to slide right off. She shoved him backwards and quickly climbed out the window.

The window that she had climbed out of had been at ground level and the people who had been around stared at the bloody girl in a pink towel, and the cold air come to a shock to her. 'I had forgotten what the breeze feels like. I can't believe I had been locked away for this long.' She thought, taking in the sweet scent of fresh air. 'This is so much better than the musty air that I'm used to breathing.'

She was snapped out of her thoughts when a voice came from below her screaming, "Wench, get back here!"

Her eyes widened as she saw Naraku's hand come out from the window and reach for her foot. She let out a shriek and stomped on his hand and began to run away.

"Young girl, are you ok?" an elderly woman asked catching the hysteric girl.

"Call the police!" Kagome pleaded, tears forming in her eyes.

"Calm down child, ye not need to be afraid." She said calmly. "Young sir, may this girl please use your phone?" the lady asked a passing teenager who was talking to what seemed to be his mother, due to the loud screams like 'My no good son has betrayed me!' coming from the other end of the line.

'She has no idea of what betrayal is.' Kagome thought, coldly as she teenaged boy looked her up and down before pressing the off button on his cell phone and saying, "Sure." He handed the phone to Kagome with a wide grin on his face, still taking in the sight of the barely covered girl in front of him.

She quickly took the phone from his hand and turned it on. "9-1-1." She said as she pressed the buttons.

"Hello may I help you?" a lady's voice asked.

"This is Kagome Higurashi! I've been missing for two years because I was sold to a man Naraku and I finally escaped. But he's after me again! Please get the police! Please, please help me!" she cried into the phone, tears streaming down her face.

"OK honey, just settle down, we'll help you, now please tell me where you are." She said in a soothing voice.

Kagome looked around for a street sign when she spotted one and said, "I'm on 7498 Shikon No Tama lane!" she shouted into the phone.

"OK honey, I'll have help there soon." The girl said, still calm.

"Thank you so much!" Kagome said into the phone, tears still rolling down her face.

"Any time." She said before hanging up.

Kagome handed the phone back to the boy and said, "Thank you."

"Young miss, are you in any sort of trouble?" the old woman asked, concern taking over her face.

Just as Kagome was about to answer some one from behind shouted, "Get your ass back here!"

"Oh no..." Kagome whispered, looking terrified. She began to run, leaving the boy and the old woman behind her shouting things like 'What's wrong' and 'Hey come back!'

She could hear the faint sound of sirens as she collided with something hard. She looked up at what she crashed into and saw silver hair and two dog-ears. "What...?" she whispered as the figure turned around, looking at her, his amber eyes meeting her light brown ones.

"Who the hell are you?" he said, looking down angrily at her.

A/N: Hey I think I'm getting better at this! Yay! Does the happy dance and ignores the odd looks she gets from the readers well please R&R! Thanks for reading this!


	3. Nightmares

A/N: ok third chapter...YAY! I'm just happy that I got more reviews for this story sooner than I did for The New Girl! Oh yeah please read that one too! Ok now on with the story

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or anyone else in this story...unless I make someone up for my story but then he/she will be mine! Mine I tell you, MINE! 00 lol (keeps screaming 'mine' until someone throws a shoe at her head) ok now that was uncalled for! Who did that? (Looks around the room and sees InuYasha shaking with silent laughter) hey Kagome can you do me a fav? Kagome: Sure! (Whispers in her ear and throws sideways glances at InuYasha who began to stare at us) Kagome: Sure! Hey InuYasha. InuYasha: Yes...? Kagome: Sit boy! (Thump) Me: he he he he he (taps my finger like Mr. Burns from the Simpsons) excellent. I don't own the Simpsons either.

Blood Lust  
Chapter three Nightmares

Kagome opened and closed her mouth slowly, her eyes fixed on his burning amber ones as they bored into hers. When she tried to speak, no words would come so she just sat there looking dumbfounded at the boy who stood above her.

"I said, who the hell are you?" he shouted, still staring into her eyes. Kagome was then knocked out of her stupid state and was able to talk again. 

"Ka-Kagome Hig-Higurashi." She stuttered slightly. She stood up and looked around for any signs of Naraku when she spotted someone that was almost as bad as Naraku himself. 'Kikyo?' she thought, staring wide eyed at her sister.

"Oh my god Kagome! Where have you been? Everyone has missed you!" shouted Kikyo, lunging at Kagome, bracing her tightly in her arms. "We thought that you were dead for sure! Oh thank Kami you're ok!" Kikyo said loudly.

"Get you god damn hands off me, back stabber!" Kagome shouted, shoving her backwards into a trashcan, making her trip over it and land in the spilled trash.

"Dear sister, what do you mean?" Kikyo asked with a fake look of hurt in her eyes.

"You know what I mean Kikyo! YOU sold me to Naraku for only god knows why and I've been locked away in a damn basement for two fucking years, being tortured and beaten! Now don't tell me that you've forgotten about that Kikyo, 'cause you seemed to have a good 'ole jolly time beating me yourself!" She shouted into her sister's face, rage engulfing her body.

"Damn it Kagome! Shut the fuck up!" Kikyo shouted, looking up at Kagome, her eyes filled with rage.

"Kagome, get your damn ass back here!" came a shout from behind her. Kagome turned around to see Naraku running towards her, his slimly black hair blowing behind him and his face filled with anger.

"Shit!" Kagome whispered. She started to run but as soon as she did Kikyo tripped her and she fell face first into the trashcan knocking her out cold.

When she awoke, she found herself on a hospital bed with IV tubes hooked up to her arms and this breathing thing in her nose. "Where am I?" she asked herself looking around.

"The hospital." Came a reply from the doorway.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked. She turned her head to see a young man in a doctor's coat holding a clipboard with violet eyes, and a little black rat- tail.

"My name's Miroku Houshi. And who are you? It seems like we don't have any files on you." He said taking a few steps closer to her, while flipping through the pages on his clipboard.

"Kagome Higurashi." She said, with a faint smile.

"Well Kagome, I'll leave you alone for a while; I have to go do a few things. I was just coming to see if you had woken up yet." Miroku said. He walked out the door and closed it behind him with a soft click.

Kagome turned her head around and stared at the window that was beside her bed. 'Why did Kikyo sell me in the first place?' she asked herself, her eyes becoming distant and glossy. She had thought about this many times before and had never really found out the answer. She began to remember all the horrible things Kikyo had done to her, like pouring water on her as she walked into the house, taping her singing as she took a shower, putting honey on the phone so when she put it to her ear it got stuck to her hair, sold pictured of her drooling in her sleep on the internet, and selling her stuff on e-bay. "What I did to deserve this?" she said softly.

She sighed and turned her head so that it was looking up at the tiles in the ceiling. She slowly raised her hand and used a pointed finger to make imaginary designs out of the many dots in the tiles. She sighed again and lowered her hand and looked at the door. "I wonder what happened to Naraku and Kikyo" Kagome thought aloud. She closed her eyes and soon drifted off to sleep.

She dreamt that she was running, but she didn't know what she was running from. The sky was black, with gray clouds swirling above her and the air was cold. "Where am I?" she shouted into the darkness. When no one answered she sat down on the cold concrete and pulled her legs to her chest and hugged them tightly. It was beginning get colder, and rain began to fall.

"Oh Kagome, aren't you going to run and hide?" came a man's voice from somewhere above. Kagome looked around frantically, already knowing who it was.

She recognized the voice instantly. "Naraku? Show yourself damn it!" she shouted into the sky, standing up with clenched fists at her sides.

"I'd be pleased to." He said. Kagome darted her head around, trying to find him. When she spotted him he was about 20 feet away with a sword in his hands down by his waist.

When she spotted the sword she began to run again. She heard loud footsteps behind her and deep laughter. "You can run, but you can't hide, Kagome!" he shouted from behind.

She turned around to see him smiling with the sword braced in both his hands in front of him. As she turned around she bumped into something soft. She fell backwards and looked up to see the pale form of her older sister Kikyo. "Ki-Kikyo?" she said, looking terrified.

"So long, little sister." Kikyo said, looking down at Kagome, with a smirk on her face.

"Sat good bye, Kagome!" Naraku shouted. As Kagome turned around the blade of the sword cut her in the face and as her crimson blood fell, it mixed in with the rain.

Kagome jerked up in the bed, breathing heavily with little beads of sweat rolling down her face. She looked around the room to see a girl about 16 with really dark brown hair put up in a high ponytail, with light brown eyes and hot pink eye shadow sitting in a chair at the end of the room, staring at her.

"So, you've finally woken up." She said as she stood up and began to walk towards her.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked, lying back down.

"My name's Sango Hara, and I have some bad news Kagome." She said, pulling out a chair from a desk that was next to the door and placing it next to Kagome's bed then took a seat on it.

"Yes...?" Kagome asked, lightly. Kagome doubted that it was bad news, after all that had happened to her lately she thought there was a very low chance of anything else disappointing her. But oh how she was wrong.

"Well, we put your name though our computer and found out some things about you and your family, and well," Sango paused, "your mother, father, grandpa, and little brother, Souta, died last year in a fire that burnt down your home and the shrine that was located next to it."

Kagome just laid there silently, her eyes opened wide and her mouth ajar. She tried to speak but when she moved her mouth no words came out. She then began to feel the prickle of tears swelling up in the corners of her eyes.

"But I do have some good news." Sango said, looking the stunned girl in the eye with a slight smile. "Well after you were knocked out the police arrived and someone who had overheard your conversation with this Kikyo girl told them all about it and they arrested Naraku and Kikyo." She said smiling. Then her smile faded as she opened her mouth preparing to speak again. "But as they were putting Naraku and Kikyo into the car, they got away from them and Naraku swore that he was going to find you, and kill you."

Kagome, now more shocked than ever, began to cry and whisper things that fell silent to Sango. She didn't know it but when she turned expecting to see Sango in the chair next to her, she was gone. She was surprised that the older girl had disappeared so silently but forgot about it as the events of this day ran through her mind. 

'So that's it...? Naraku's free and he's coming to kill me? Damn the day I was ever born.' She thought as she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

A/N: OK, there 2nd chapter done! (Runs around happily) please R&R


	4. An Old Friend

A/N: Yay! Chapter 3! Well...actually chapter four but who cares! 00! Lol I'm crazy...

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha nor will I ever...so stop asking me!

Blood Lust Chapter three: An Old Friend

Kagome woke up to complete darkness and the low beeping of her heart monitor. She turned her head to face the window and saw a dark familiar shadow lingering on the hospital's front yard. 'I wonder who it is…' Kagome thought to herself as it came closer to her side of the building.

"Hey Miroku, it looks like that Kagome girl woke up." Sango said, looking into the screen that monitored Kagome's room. "Damn, it's already 3:30a.m..." Sango said as she looked at her watch. Sango hated the graveyard shift because when she got home she could barely stand up and slept like a rock for the rest of the night and half the day.

"Well, time goes by when you're having fun..." Miroku said, reaching towards her backside.

"Pervert!" Sango shouted. She slapped Miroku, leaving a red slap marks on his cheek. Miroku was known around the hospital as the pervert with the cursed hand. But everyone knew that it wasn't really cursed, but just an excuse to be perverted. And the small nurse uniforms weren't much help. 

"Well anyways, I wonder what they're gonna do about Kagome..." Miroku said, leaning over Sango's shoulder, also looking at the screen. When Miroku had looked her up he found out about all the horrible things that had happened. Mainly all he knew was stuff about her family but he also knew a little about what had happened with Naraku and Kikyo. 

"Who?" the brown-headed girl asked, not knowing what Miroku was talking about. Sango hadn't been paying much attention to him due to her lack of sleep which was now making her slightly grumpy.

"The police... I doubt that they would send her to a foster home even with a new identity, and they won't put her in the eye witness protection program because she has no other family and she's to young to provide for herself..." Miroku said, rubbing his chin in deep thought.

"Well do you think that we should suggest her getting a youkai body guard?" Sango asked tiredly. About one and a half years ago someone had opened an agency that rented out youkais, hanyous, and humans out as body guards.

"Hey Sango, that's a great idea!" Miroku said, smiling brightly. He stood up and clapped his hands together loudly.

She looked at Miroku and rolled her eyes. "How can you be this energetic this late in the morning?" Sango asked, dropping her head onto the table with a 'thud'.

"I'll give the police department a call and ask them." Miroku said. He picked up the phone and began to dial the number. 'Ring ring'

"Hello?" asked a scruff man's voice.

"Hi, may I speak to the man who is responsible for the placement of a girl named Kagome Higurashi, please?" Miroku asked kindly.

"Hold on a sec." the man said. You could hear his footsteps disappear. Then you could hear soft talking in the background and then more footsteps.

"Hello?" came a softer voice man's voice.

"Hi Mr. Onda, I'm Miroku Hoshi, a doctor at the Shikon No Tama hospital, and I wanted to speak to you about Kagome Higurashi. My friend and I were suggesting you get a youkai bodyguard to protect her..." Miroku said. "Uh huh, yeah, right, ok thanks." Miroku said. He hung up the phone and turned to Sango.

"What did he say?" she asked calmly.

"He said it's fine as long as Kagome agrees." Miroku shrugged and sat down.

"I'll talk to her about it later." Sango said, turning back to the monitor.

Kagome continued to watch the shadow as it slowly made it's way to her window. As the figure slowly opened Kagome's window she gasped when she saw its face. "Kouga..."

"Hey Kagome, I heard on the news that they found you and that you would have to go somewhere to live so I'm offering my services to you!" Kouga said. He jumped in the window and sat on the edge of her bed and took her hands in his.

"Uhh thanks...I guess..."Kagome said, putting on a uneasy smile.

"So what's the name of the bastard that hurt you, I'll kill him?" Kouga asked, enraged.

"Na-Naraku, wait how did you know I was here?" Kagome asked suddenly.

"Oh, well it was on the news!" Kouga said, smiling. Kagome's face dropped. 'If it was on the news then Naraku might know where I am and he may come after me!' Kagome thought. 'Oh no! He's probably looking for me right now!' Kagome thought frantically.

"Wait Kouga...how did you know what room I was in?" Kagome asked.

"I sniffed you out of course!" he said pointing to his nose, sounding really pleased with himself. Of coarse, Kouga was a wolf demon so it would be no problem for him to find her.

"Oh yes, of course..." She said duly. She turned her head to the side and let out a soft sigh.

She had known Kouga since kindergarten and he had always called her his 'woman' since day one. He always had followed her around and given her stuff all the time, in hopes to make her like him, but all in all...she was sick of it. The day she was kidnapped, she was supposed to tell him that she didn't have any interests in him, but before she could, he had given her a golden necklace for her birthday with a locket on the end that had a heart shaped diamond in the center, and she just couldn't bring herself to say it, and she never got the chance to either so he was completely oblivious.

"Hey Miroku, there's some one in Kagome's room..." Sango said, looking at the monitor. She stood up quickly and pointed to the screen. Miroku leaned over and once he saw it, he to was on his feet.

"Damn it! I'll be right back." Miroku said as he shot out of the room.

"I'll come with you..." Sango said lightly as she began to run after Miroku.

They quickly ran up the stairs to save time and ran towards Kagome's room. Miroku kicked open the door and said, "Who the hell are you!"

Kagome and Kouga just looked at him confused. "Uhh... Kouga, Kagome's fiancé..." he said slowly.

"I'm not your fiancé!" Kagome shouted, yanking her hands away.

"Ohh, you just don't wanna say it in front of them. She gets really embarrassed." Kouga said as he turned to face Sango and Miroku.

Kagome took the glass of water from the nightstand next to her and was about to make it come crashing down on Kouga's head when Sango said, "Uhh Kagome I need to talk to you," she looked at the guys and said, "alone..."

"But I-." Kouga said.

"LEAVE!" Sango shouted. Kouga ran out quickly and Miroku slowly followed, shaking his head slowly, closing the door behind him.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Kagome asked, placing her elbows on her legs and propping her head on her palms.

"Well, Miroku called the man who is in charge of where you are to go when you get out of this hospital and suggested that he let you get a youkai bodyguard to protect you. He said that it was fine as long as you agree, so what do you say?" Sango asked.

"Uhh...why can't I go to my other family?" Kagome asked.

"Well the rest of your family has been murdered by what seems to be Naraku's henchmen. I'm sorry..." Sango said lightly with sympathy in her voice.

Kagome looked horrified. She buried her head into her knees and wrapped her arms around her legs and cried. "F-f-fine, I'll get one..." Kagome said, still crying. 'Anything to keep Naraku away from me.' She thought.

"Well, seeing how you're doing much better, I bet we can go find you one tomorrow!" Sango said pleasantly. "Well have a good night's sleep, we have a bid day tomorrow." She said as she walked out of the room and closed the door softly.

"Well, what did she say?" Miroku asked calmly.

"She said yes and I'm gonna take her to get one tomorrow." Sango said as she walked away slowly and then down the steps.

"What? She said yes to what!" Kouga shouted as he chased after Sango.

A/N: OO, so who will the new bodyguard be? Huh, huh? Well anyways please R&R!


	5. YOU!

A/N: chapter 5 (really chapter four!)! I'm surprised I've been able to think up stuff for this story! It's been hard updating this and The New Girl, which I just updated! I'm so happy that I got more ideas for The New Girl! Hmm you should read that one too! Oh yeah and I'm sorry for the spelling mistakes and the grammar errors... I don't really check my story a lot and I'm kinda new to the thing... All I usually do it read. Well anyways thanks for all your reviews and keep giving them! Please...

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha nor shall I ever!

Blood Lust

Chapter four YOU!

Sango walked into Kagome's room to see that the young girl was still sleeping peacefully in her bed. She slowly walked over to her and sat at the edge and smiled. "Kagome, it's time to get up, we have a lot to do today!" when the girl didn't respond she nudged her and little bit. "Kagome, I said it's time to get up." She said as she kept her eyes fixed on Kagome's face.

"Just five more minutes please..." Kagome moaned shifting herself to face the window.

"Ha, you said that five minutes ago, now get up!" she said. Kagome just remained still and left Sango no choice. "OK then, I guess I'll just go get Kouga. I'm sure he'd just looove to wake you up himself." Sango smirked.

Kagome shot up and said, "I'm up, I'm up! There's no need to bring him in here, not now, not ever!" Kagome took in a deep breath and looked at Sango who was just shaking lightly from silent laughter. "That wasn't funny, Sango." Kagome said dryly.

"Yes it was, Kagome!" Sango said, laughing. Kagome stuck her tongue out at Sango who just did the same. "OK, well anyways, Miroku is gonna come in here and make sure that you're alright. But remember, if he does anything perverted just slap him and tell me!" Sango said, winking.

Kagome laughed a little but nodded her head yes. She swung her legs over the edge of the hospital-bed and waited for Miroku to come. She was humming a song called 'Bang Bang' (It's from the beginning of Kill Bill vol.1) when he finally showed up. "OK Kagome let me see your left foot." Miroku said calmly. She lifted the foot in question up slightly and Miroku examined the bandage. "It's a good thing you got to us in time or the wound would have closed, leaving the bullet inside." He softly released her foot and took a good look at her. "Well it seems you have a bad scar on your other leg, may I ask where that came from." Miroku frowned.

"It was when Naraku stabbed me the first time we met, I don't know why he did it or why he ever held me captive in the first place, but I just learned to deal with the pain." Kagome said. She shook her head slightly and looked at her bandaged foot.

Miroku sighed and looked at her for any more wounds. "You poor, poor girl." He said shaking his head slowly. There were many cuts on her face, legs, and arms but none of those looked too serious. "Well, I guess you're fine. You can go see Sango now." Miroku smiled as he held the door open, motioning for her to go in front of him.

"Miroku, do you want me to go first so you can look in the back of my gown?" Kagome asked dryly.

"Now Kagome! Why would you say such bad things about me? I would never do such a horrible thing in my life." Miroku said. He placed a hand over his heart with a look of hurt on his face. Kagome rolled her eyes, closed the back of her gown and walked right past him.

Miroku sigh and walked out the door behind Kagome. Sango was leaning against a wall when Kagome walked over to her. "So are you ready to go!" Sango chirped.

"Don't you think that I need other clothes than this gown?" Kagome asked tapping her foot on the ground.

Sango looked confused for a moment. "Oh yeah, I was so excited that I forgot!" she smiled as she grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her towards the elevator, barely able to keep the back of her gown closed.

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked as Sango pushed the button that would take then to the first floor.

"Well I'm gonna take you to the surveillance room. I have a backpack there where I keep my clothes that I change into when my final shift is done. You can borrow those until we can buy you some clothes of your own." Sango smiled. She was so happy that she couldn't keep still and kept bouncing a little.

'Wow, she's being really nice to me...' Kagome thought, looking at the overly excited girl next to her. The elevator dinged and the doors opened, revealing many people and doctors running around. 'Wow, this place sure is busy.' Kagome thought.

Sango grabbed Kagome's arm again and began pulling her through all the people in the lobby. They walked up to a door that said, 'Surveillance Room, staff only!' Sango opened the door and walked inside, Kagome close behind her. There where many TV screens, all with people in bed on them or doctors walking through the halls. Kagome was staring in awe when Sango walked up to her with a black backpack and said, "OK, here's the backpack, now let me get you the clothes." She began digging in the backpack and a few moments later she said, "Ahhh, here we go!" she held out a black pair of baggy-pants and a tight-red shirt out towards Kagome.

Kagome's eyes lit up when she saw the clothes. Never once had Naraku or Kikyou ever given her something new to wear, not even when her old uniform began to rip or when it became too small to cover her properly. She quickly grabbed the clothes and held them out in front of her to get a better look at them. The pants had gray stitching and two huge pockets on the legs. The shirt said 'You laugh because I'm different, I laugh because you're ugly' in huge black letters and Kagome giggled when she read it.

"So I take it you like them?" Sango asked, looking really happy with herself. Kagome nodded quickly, her eyes still shining. Sango walked over to the door and said, "Well I'm going to wait outside while you get changed, when I leave, lock this door so Miroku won't try to get in." with that she closed the door and left Kagome alone.

Kagome smiled brightly and locked the door. She began talking her hospital gown off when she saw all the bruises and scars she had on her stomach. She winced when she saw exactly how many there were. 'One, two, three, four...five! Damn I have that many on just my stomach alone!' she thought. Kagome sighed as she slipped the shirt over her head and then put the pants on. The clothes fit perfectly and Kagome smiled even more as she looked down at herself.

She unlocked the door and walked out into the lobby. There weren't as many people running around as there where before but there were still a lot. She walked towards the door and saw Sango. As she walked closer to the door it automatically opened. Sango turned and smiled at her. "Ready to go?" she asked.

"Yep!" Kagome smiled. They began walking and Kagome asked, "What kind of body guard am I getting?"

Sango turned to her and smiled. "Well there are different kinds. You could get a full demon one, half, or human, but sometimes they don't let the people choose which kind they want so they might just pick one for you." Sango said.

Kagome looked puzzled. "Why won't they let some people choose?" she asked.

"Well sometimes they don't think that the person knows what they're doing and that they would only pick the cutest one there instead of the strongest. They usually don't let woman pick what kind of demon they want because they're usually the ones who only go for the cute ones." Sango smiled.

Kagome nodded. 'Great, what if I get stuck with some freaky demon!' Kagome thought. She lowered her head and sighed. While they were walking Kagome saw many stores that caught her eye. Her favorite one was 'Hot Topic' where she saw many cool clothes through the window. There were also some gamer shops that had many teens sampling new games. When she saw that she slowed down and had to be pulled away by Sango.

Finally Sango stopped at the end of the street at a huge building. Kagome looked up to read the name of the place. 'Youkai Protectors Agency' was the name of the building. "Hey Sango, is this the place." Kagome asked, still looking up at the huge building.

"Yeperz!" Sango smiled. She grabbed Kagome's hand and dragged her towards the building.

"But I thought you told me that they also had other types of body guards, why only call it 'Youkai Protection'?" asked Kagome. She yanked her hand away and walked quickly next to Sango.

"Well they're best known for their Youkai body guards. Do you remember Shizu Icari?" asked Sango, quickening her pace.

"Yeah he was the governor two or three years ago, why?" Kagome asked, struggling to keep up with Sango.

Sango finally slowed down as they came to a pair of large brown doors with golden handles. As Sango opened one of the doors she said, "Well, he had a Youkai body guard before, his name was Inutashio Takahashi, he was a dog demon lord who had lost all his fortune and two sons and wife all in a few days. He decided to work for 'Body Guard co.', that's what it was called before. And was hired by Shizu soon after. And then one day some crazy politician tried to shoot him and Inutashio blocked the bullet from hitting him and died in the process. Ever since that they have honored him by renaming it the 'Youkai protection agency'. They even made a statue of him and placed it in the center of the building so all can honor him." She finished just as they approached the front desk. The floors were marble and the walls were a dark shade of maroon.

Typing on a computer was a young girl about 20 or so. She had short black hair that went down to the bottom of her ears. She was wearing a bright red dress that went a little above her knees and was skin-tight and her nameplate said 'Yura'. "Hello, I'm here to buy a body guard for my friend." Sango said getting the girls attention.

She looked at them with bright purple eyes. "Yes, of course. Now may I ask what the body guard is for?" she asked, taking out a clipboard and a pink pen. (I love pink pens!)

Kagome was about to tell her about Naraku but Sango gave her a look that simply said 'no'. "My friend thinks that she's being stalked and that the person might try and hurt her so we decided to get her a body guard." Sango said, folding her arms and placing them on the desk.

The girl named Yura looked at Sango for a moment before nodding. "I'll be right back with someone." She said. She stood up and walked to the door that said 'Hanyou', her red high heals clicked on the marble floor.

Kagome looked at Sango. "Sango, how did Inutashio die if he was a Youkai. It was only a bullet after all?" Kagome asked.

Sango sighed and gave Kagome a sideways glance. "It's true that a bullet couldn't kill a Youkai, but sometimes it can. The bullet didn't just go into his arm but his heart instead, killing him soon after. It takes a lot to kill a Youkai you could stab it in the stomach or chop its arms and legs off and it could still survive. Well the really strong ones could anyways." Sango said. She finished just as Yura walked out of the 'Hanyou' room with someone following close behind her.

Kagome saw silver hair and little dog-ears from above Yura's head. 'No...it can't be!' thought Kagome, taking a small step backwards. Yura stepped aside and said, "Meet your new bodyguard!"

Kagome instantly remembered the person who was standing in front of her. It was the man who was with her sister the day she escaped. The man obviously remembered her two. "You!" they shouted at the same time, pointing at each other.

A/N: OK I finally got this chapter done! Now I have to start working on Yuurei and The New Girl. Buh-bye! Please review too!


	6. NOT A CHAPTER

NOT A CHAPTER! I'm sorry but for a while I am putting Learning to Let Go, Blood Lust, and Yuurei on hiatus. I have so many things to do lately and I can't find the time to write at all. But don't worry; these stories are not being closed down. Every once in a while I will type a bit more. Please continue to look for oncoming chapters.


End file.
